


Let You Gleam

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Imperialism, M/M, dissection mention, medical mention, personally I would not classify this as a horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Happy Halloween
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Let You Gleam

They are aliens.

Disgusting little mammals, with paper thin skin with which you can even see their (red) blood through. Sickly white sclera, splattered with bright red veins. Eyes and hair in colors that do not exist in nature. Coarse hair that covers their legs and arms. They are, without a doubt, supposed to be hideous.

And yet, that's almost appealing to you now.

Their hair is soft, their skin is soft. Their teeth are blunt, unable to crack bones. Their bodies may be horrific, but they are precious beings the likes of which you would never expect to admire up close.

Perhaps as a wriggler you would have never looked at them closely enough to develop such opinions. After all, you are taught to kill first and examine second. A scientific study, maybe, to test the resilience of their species. Their planet could have needed resources, and you could kill them easily with the way they are.

Well, not these ones.

You could never take a scientific interest in Humans anyway. They're too Trollish, in mannerisms and even appearance, when you take away the more practical qualities of their anatomy. You find yourself too invested, and too fascinated outside of a medical context. Who are you, if you could depersonalize someone enough like a Troll that you could selfishly cut them open and tear them apart just for the sake of knowing? How could you stand to do so, when they also have intricate social interactions and relationships? When they create art, have different cultural foods, and try to maintain a decent living just as much as the next Troll?

There's so much more to their beauty than your former society would ever let you gleam; you could never truly see them as beautiful in a neutral sense. They are inherently attractive to you, as you know now.

You brush back the light, curly hair of the alien in your bed, finding no resistance. His face is untroubled in his sleep, and his cheeks are bright pink. It unnerves you, how you can see his blood color so easily. Can't be hidden, like yours.

Even his lips are pink.

In the end, he won you over. The vulnerability, something mocked and despised in your culture, isn't fully able to be obscured by these creatures. Their softness is comforting, their blood increasingly less jarring to view. Almost helps you feel less insecure of your own, really.

His lashes flutter, and you're graced with a sleepy sigh. You kiss his pink lips, gentle not to break the skin with your much sharper teeth, and he closes his eyes once more; satisfied with the fact that you are, without a doubt, in love with an alien.


End file.
